Various collapsible structures exist. Examples of existing collapsible structures include a construction form configured to collapse against a linear central beam (similar to an umbrella design), a single spiral element configured to collapse from a conical shape to a flattened shape based on the geometric spiral form, a portable shelter with folding support members so the shelter may be folded to a smaller size, and a portable shelter with flexible support members wherein the flexible support members bend to a smaller size.